


[盾鐵 冬叉 銀鷹 錘基 綠寡] 親愛的傑克 (信件體一發完結

by Lamu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamu/pseuds/Lamu
Summary: 這文我在隨緣居曾PO過，而那邊的ID和這邊的不同。所以如果有疑慮的話不用擔心~隨緣居文的連結:http://www.mtslash.org/thread-201937-1-1.html





	

親愛的傑克，  
關於上次我不小心告訴你我家媽媽是"前殺手"這件事，  
我非常"感謝"你將這件事稟告給了我們親愛的佩妮老師，  
害我回家時，接收到了一場"非常好"的說教以及懲罰，  
關於我們上次所討論的，你所說的超級英雄不會搞基這回事，  
非常剛好的，我媽媽上次去了紐約出差，  
不不不，你不用擔心有人死這回事，  
反正本來就該死，  
於是我向我媽媽提議了，讓他幫我去調查，超級英雄到底會不會搞基這回事，  
非常幸運的，我也發現了自家媽媽是腐女這回事，  
她也非常樂意的接受了，  
昨天她回來，她給了我一疊的照片，關於我請她所幫忙的事，她完成的非常完美。

這一張，根據我媽媽所說，她終於發現了原來美國隊長是腹黑這回事(我不懂那是甚麼意思，但爸爸說要等我過了我十歲生日在告訴我)，媽媽說，這張其實是美國隊長直接把鋼鐵人堵在牆角，接著把鋼鐵人揪起來強吻的(媽媽說其實美國隊長埋伏了很久)  
[圖片]

 

然後這張是美國隊長和鋼鐵人剛和媽媽說一種看上去頗有情趣(她說時還看向了爸爸)的觸手怪，戰鬥後身上充滿黏液，然後鋼鐵人不知道說了什麼，美國隊長直接把他扛起來，走回復仇者大廈  
[圖片]

 

以及關於你所說的，鋼鐵人是花花公子睡過超多封面女郎(以及我還是不懂甚麼是睡，然後我問了我媽，關於這點，我媽媽說想和你談談，幸好你要搬家了)，所以絕對是直的!!!  
關於這點，我媽媽跟他的一些朋友收集了以前的資料，然後她說其實鋼鐵人男女通吃。  
然後還做出了一張很大張的圖，上面充滿了男生和女生的名字和照片，有些穿的很少，還有一些甚麼東東的，恩~其實我看不太懂，於是我拿去問老師，結果老師沒收了······然後媽媽還被老師抓去和老師談一談。

 

以及關於你所說的美國隊長的好基友 巴基是直男(因為也是花花公子)，我真搞不懂，為啥你會覺得花花公子一定是直的?  
於是我媽媽拍了這一張照片(媽媽說難度太高，只拍到一張)  
媽媽說照片上冬兵肩上扛的那隻是交叉骨(媽媽說他很性感，長著一張開房臉，然後她就被爸爸巴頭了)，接著兩人走進了一台車裡，然後車就開始震了(然後媽媽也被爸爸拉去一旁說教了)  
[圖片]

 

以及關於你所說的，打醬油的鷹眼，媽媽叫我問你人家明明可愛到爆，為何要叫他打醬油的??  
然後事實證明，他不是直DER~~~~~~  
他和前陣子"復活"的快銀非常性福(媽媽叫我寫這個性)  
兩個人還在街上一個叫對方"old man" 一個叫對方"小屁孩"的，不過媽媽說他們看上去超幸福，還十指緊扣  
[圖片]

 

還互餵小甜餅(媽媽有帶回那家店的小甜餅，超~~~~好吃的)  
[圖片]

 

以及其實你最喜歡雷神其實是彎的，  
(媽媽說他還沒調查出那個黑髮帥哥是誰，但他會努力去挖出來的)  
然後媽媽說當時其實當雷神叫那黑髮男為弟弟時，他其實心中超激動，  
不過兩人也很幸福的感覺  
雷神手上抱著滿滿的東西，臉上笑得超像你家養的那隻金毛，黑髮男子一開始有些勉強，但後來在幾個女生跑去向雷神搭訕後，他立馬揪過雷神的領子，當街就一個深吻  
[圖片]

 

然後雷神就吻了回去(媽媽說他當時以為他們會當街就這麼操起來，畢竟兩人吻的超級激烈，雷神東西都掉了)  
[圖片]

 

不過還是有直的呦~綠巨人就是了，媽媽說他本人看上去長得還不錯，他和黑寡婦兩人超甜蜜的，可惜媽媽沒拍到，她說黑寡婦太強，要偷拍她乾脆叫媽媽去赤手空拳一個打三十個全副武裝的軍人。

 

所以~事實證明!!!!

關於你所說的"超級英雄不會搞基這回事"是錯的!!!!!

(P.S昨天有一個叫菲爾的叔叔來我家，說要跟媽媽談事情，關於照片的，可是我記得媽媽說他死掉了，這也就是為甚麼媽媽會昏倒的原因)

再P.S媽媽說我們要搬家去紐約了~~((我記得你要搬去那裏對不對??太好了~我們還可以在那裏當朋友~~~可是你要小心我爸爸，上次你來我家玩時，他看上去好恐怖，好像想殺了你的感覺

來自你最最最可愛的莉莉

**Author's Note:**

> 這文我在隨緣居曾PO過，而那邊的ID和這邊的不同。  
> 所以如果有疑慮的話不用擔心~  
> 隨緣居文的連結:http://www.mtslash.org/thread-201937-1-1.html


End file.
